


saxophone

by r0wlets



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2016, Korrasami - Freeform, old stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0wlets/pseuds/r0wlets
Summary: The saxophone is a pretty sexy instrument. Oneshot.





	

_saxophone_

The hallways were always abandoned whenever people didn’t have class, but Korra was that one sucker in the sports building on a Friday afternoon, lugging some wrestling equipment back to the gym. She knew it was her turn for cleaning duty, but she hated it. All she wanted to do was run a few miles in the cool autumn weather and then tie a few ones on at one of the local bars. Kick back, relax, become one of the bros and drown herself in cheap beer while she lived the single life.

It was weird being single, but there she was, still single even after summer vacation ended. People kept telling her that it was weirder for her to still be friends with both of her ex-boyfriends and even weirder still that her ex-boyfriends were brothers. But they were all cool, even though it was awkward seeing her more recent ex, Mako, awkwardly go around and try to pick up chicks (and constantly failing). Twice now she and Bolin had tagged along as singles while Mako fumbled around with his attempted dates, and things seemed normal enough. But then Bolin started to become preoccupied with picking up chicks of his own…

It sounded like some high school drama, but they were already sophomores in college now. Korra made a face as she continued dragging the equipment across the floor. Been there, done that, and now she just wanted to be a bro. She had enough with the dating scene because although guys were great at drinking and yelling themselves sore at every soccer match on TV, they were all terrible at dating. Sure, some of them might’ve been great in bed, but they all lacked that special spark, so she was done with those dorks.

But damn, did she miss the sex.

Sighing, she finally reached her goal and set the equipment down on a mat in the middle of a room when she heard a sound. It was faint at first but quickly grew louder and richer in sound; it was mesmerizing. Korra felt drawn to the sound and wondered where it came from before noticing someone sitting by the banisters on the floor above her. It was another girl with olive skin and long, dark hair messily tied up in a ponytail playing the saxophone. Whenever her eyes looked down, they were the most illuminating shade of green Korra had ever seen, green like a bag of green apples just waiting to be sold at a discounted price.

Korra’d never seen her around before, and maybe it was because their campus was so freakin’ huge, but she would’ve known if someone like her was in the gym because usually hot girls didn’t come to the gym to play saxophone, especially on a Friday afternoon. This was practically a once in a lifetime opportunity. Everything was perfect – the saxophone playing, the saxophone player, the saxophone player’s mouth-watering apple eyes. If she stood around and did nothing, she might lose this babe forever. So, throwing her backpack onto the map alongside the equipment, Korra hastily rummaged through it and pulled out a pad and marker.

By the time the girl was finished playing, she was startled to see this lean, muscular girl at the bottom holding up a sheet of paper. “GO OUT WITH ME I KNOW HARMONICA,” the sheet said. Eyes darting everywhere except Korra, her face flashed a bright pink and she just stood there, flabbergasted. Meanwhile, Korra raised a fist up and down in the air. It was good to know that she still had such smooth moves.

**Author's Note:**

> (Original notes: n/a)
> 
> Originally written February 19th, 2016 on tumblr for femslash february. I really shoulda followed up on this, oh well. :c


End file.
